


What are you thinking about?

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	What are you thinking about?

Tony watched his wife, watched the way her breasts moved with each of her breaths and the way that her pulse beat under the pale skin of her neck. It was moments like this after a round of morning sex, that Tony was shocked that she agreed to marry him. She was perfection and his love for he scared him to death at times. He frowned when Pepper bit her lip and stared at the ceiling her fingers tapping out a beat on her naked stomach.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asked, reaching over to hold her tapping fingers still.

“I want a baby,” Pepper said a look of shock filling her face as if she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The pair paused sitting in a slightly awkward silence, until Tony flattened his hand against her stomach.

“Are you..?” he trailed off searching for his wife’s eyes.

“Would it be so bad if I was?”

Tony pushed himself up to sit against the bedhead, Pepper rolled over to lay on top of him resting her chin against his chest. She kissed the humming arc reactor as she waited for him to answer.

“Okay” Tony said finally.

Pepper sat up quickly shocked, “What?”

“Well I can take it back?” Tony said laughing at her face.

“Don’t joke with me about this.” Pepper said suddenly serious.

Tony smiled at is wife and pulled her lips down to his, their mouths just brushing each other as he spoke.

“I want to have a baby with you Ms Potts.” He whispered against her lips. Pepper smiled joy filling her face. 

“Will that be all Mr Stark?” she whispered back, spreading her legs so she sat flat and aligned with her husband’s lap. Tony gasped slightly as she slowly rolled her hips.

“Never.” Tony whisper as he kissed his wife. 


End file.
